mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
SpiderBear (PowerForm)
SpiderBear '''is the obtained Power Form used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. His official human form has not been revealed yet. SpiderBear was unlocked by Maker as a birthday present for Noa on her 18th birthday. Personality SpiderBear has shown to be quite brutal in a fight. He doesn't flinch in battle no matter how powerful the opponent or at what kind of disadvantage he has. He always attacks his opponents with everything he's got and always at full strength. SpiderBear also has a tendency to howl and growl when talking. He also does this to intimidate his opponents and when he's hurt. SpiderBear can also be kind to others as well as his allies but it occurs rarely. SpiderBear has also shown to not take defeats in battle very well and will continue battling no matter what. He also doesn't show weakness and wouldn't ask for help or admit he's weak or damaged. His stubbornness however has helped him to fight against many powerful opponents no matter the damage he has taken. Powers and Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: SpiderBear possesses great physical strength and has shown to physically overpower multiple stronger opponents in a battle. His brute strength allows him to easily destroy, crush and even throw rocks and builders larger than him. With his strong bulk, he has shown to hold his own against even bigger and physically stronger opponents. High Durability: And also like Pharaoh, SpiderBear possesses a very high durability as well and can take on many attacks and still fight. He can quickly recover from powerful hits, concussive blunt force and even endure super effective attacks. Super Agility: Thanks to his spider-like legs, SpiderBear is super agile. He has the swiftness and speed of a spider yet the strength of a bear. He can easily dodge his opponents attacks and even dodge them in physical combat. He can also perform impressive acrobatic feats despite his large bulk. Accelerated Healing: SpiderBear has an accelerated healing factor, allowing him to recover very quickly from most of his injuries. He can easily recover from any damage, even super effective hits to some moderate degree. Enhanced Smell: SpiderBear has an incredible strong and keen sense of smell. He can easily detect specific persons, objects and substances by using his nose. He can even smell small or faint smells of special and even ordinary odor. Enhanced Climbing: Thanks to SpiderBear's powerful legs, he is able to climb and move effortlessly and smoothly on angled and/or vertical surfaces such as branches, rocks and walls. He has also shown to easily climb The Tower without much effort. Cryokinesis: SpiderBear has the ability to manipulate and generate Ice. He can generate ice from his mouth, hands as well as his legs for various purposes. He can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms to make effectively things colder and is capable of generating and sending forth various freezing effects around himself. He can create slides, walls, pillars, spikes and can even cause the surface below him to turn into ice. Ice Beam Emission: SpiderBear can produce pinpoint accurate beams of ice that freezes everything it hits instantly with his legs as well as in his mouth. Blizzard Creation: SpiderBear can naturally create powerful and freezing blizzards from his mouth and also his legs. These blizzards will always hit during hail- and snowstorms and will also be much more powerful. His blizzards are strong enough to freeze entire lakes and ponds easily. Cryo Immunity: Because of SpiderBear's cold body temperature, he is virtually immune to any form of Ice and cold as well as Ice based attacks. He can endure cold temperature, reaching below sub-zero, easily like it's nothing and still call it "somewhat warm". Telekinetic Tail: SpiderBear has a telekinetic tail which he uses for his psychic type attacks like Psybeam. He mainly uses the move Psychic for offensive and defensive purposes and can also use it to life multiple objects at once. Sonic Howl: SpiderBear's unique ability is that he can emit a strong and destructive ice blue-colored glowing visible ultrasonic howl from his mouth. His sonic howl is strong enough to shatter glass and other weaker materials easily. He can also use if to temporarily deafen his opponents, make them flinch or distract them. It has also been used to counter other sound based attacks as well as other some other attacks. Shockwave Stomp: SpiderBear can produce powerful shock waves by stomping the ground with great force. This allows him to create small tremors and earthquakes to stun multiple opponents and somewhat change the environment. Cryokinetic Combat: SpiderBear is able to utilize ice manipulation with his physical combat, allowing him to both create tools and weapons for attack and manipulate the environment for his advantage (freezing the ground, sudden ice-walls, etc.). Signature Moves SpiderBear's signature moves are: *'Double Cross': SpiderBear's front legs glow snow white and he charges at his opponent with great speed. Then he slashes his opponent with his powerful front legs. *'Sonic Howl': SpiderBear takes a deep breath and shouts loudly while the inside of his mouth glows Ice blue. Then an ultrasonic beam of wind with turquoise rings comes out from SpiderBear's mouth and hits his target(s). *'Ice Storm': The front legs of SpiderBear starts to glow light blue while it gathers white energy. He then releases a powerful blizzard from his legs at the opponent capable of freezing them and even an entire area. Special Ability SpiderBear's special ability is Snow Cloak. This ability allows SpiderBear to regenerate his health the entire time during hailstorms much quicker. His speed and evasion is increased by 50%, making him much more faster and more difficult to hit. Weaknesses/Resistances Mobility Issue: Due to his part spider physiology, when SpiderBear falls on his back he has trouble with getting back up his feet again. Fire and Heat Weakness: SpiderBear's cryogenic powers are weaker in hotter environments. He is also weak against Heat and Fire attacks. Limited Vision: SpiderBear cannot look directly behind him, similar to ZapStorm. He can only directly look in one direction. He can also not look directly upwards. Trivia *SpiderBear was Noa's first animalistic based Power Form. Category:Characters Category:Power Forms Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:Non-Flight PowerForms Category:Large PowerForms Category:Animal Based PowerForms Category:Doc Family Category:Cryokinetic PowerForms